She loves me not
by jj87
Summary: Mike tells Paige he loves her, Paige in a moment of anger tells him she doesn't love him. After Mike is attacked by Sulla trying to protect her Paige regrets her words and wishes she could take them back, can Mike ever forgive her? can they fix what they had?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, my first Graceland fic, I absolutely love Mike and Paige, hope you enjoy this first installment.

Paige looks on helplessly as the medics work on Mike, how had things gotten this far? Why the hell didn't she just go with him when he came for her? Why did she have to be all tough and brave and ask him to take Lena instead? Why did she cause all this drama? They could have worked out another plan back at home, And most importantly why didn't she say she loved him back when he told her he loved her before bringing her back to the men so he could choose Lena? "I'm so sorry Mike," she whispers to herself through her tears.

Lena who had refused to leave Paige's side after she demanded Briggs and the team bring her back with them looked at the woman who had been her saviour and gotten her through this mess, looking down at Mike she moved closer to Paige and placed her hand on her shoulder "you love him?" she asked.

Paige looked at her and smiled quickly "yes, I love him…not that I'll ever get to tell him now," she said sadly and looked over at him as he was loaded onto a stretcher. "He's gonna hate me when he wakes up-if he wakes up," she sniffed.

Lena took her hand in hers " if he loves you too it will be okay, go be with him, I will be okay," she smiled quickly and dropped her hand "your friends will take care of me," she added and walked to Charlie who had been watching the whole thing praying Mike would wake up.

"We're moving, no response," a medic yelled as they rushed through the hallway with Mike.

"I'm coming!" Paige yelled and hobbled after them.

"Whoa whoa!" Johnny yelled stopping her " where do you think you're going? you're hurt too, you're getting checked out," he said leading her to a nearby ambulance.

"Johnny! Get off!" she yelled "I don't care about me! I wanna go with Mike…this is all my fault!" she sobbed as she pulled away from him.

Johnny dropped his hand, he'd never seen Paige cry before-he didn't think anyone else had either "Paige, this isn't your fault, Mike knew what he was doing going in there, we tried to warn him but he said he'd do whatever it took to get you back, all he wanted was you," he said sadly. Looking at his friend being loaded into the ambulance he sighed "go with him, but I will be following to make sure you get checked out."

Paige nodded and ran to the ambulance without a word climbing in she sat as close to him as she could, she slipped her hand into his and pulled it to her chest "you gotta pull through Mike, you just gotta," she sniffed "I love you you hear me? you can't leave me," she whimpered.

Sitting back she closed her eyes and held onto him tightly, her mind wandering back to what happened only a short time ago…when he risked his life to save her.

….

FlASKBACK; _Mike pushes her back up against the door and out of the eye of the camera "Paige, this is the only way," he murmurs as he pretends to kiss her neck "I'm taking you now-that's all I'm here for."_

_Paige's Anger begins to boil she shoves him back and slaps him in the face "you take Lena now or I'll scream the place down that I'm DEA!" she hisses._

_Mike pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs "I'm not leaving you here, you shouldn't even be here in the first place."_

_"Mike," she says desperately and places her hand on his shoulder pulling him a little closer "I can do this, please trust me?" she asks._

_Mike sighs again and slips his hands onto her hips "I do trust you…it's everyone else I don't trust, you could get really hurt here Paige."_

_"I know," she agrees "but I can't leave my girls and not you or anyone else is gonna stop me," she says firmly and shoves his hands away "take me back," she demands._

_Mike bites his lip he knows there's no other way "fine, but I'm coming back in twenty four hours for you and I don't care what you've got you'll be leaving with me."_

_Paige narrows her eyes at him "I'll leave when all the girls do Agent Warren and not a moment sooner," she says and walked to the door._

_"Hey," he says after she bangs on it "…I love you," he said walking to her._

_Paige was caught off guard, she knew they had something but she thought that was over now over the massive dick he'd turned into over this case. Reacting the only way she knows how she scoffed "your word means shit, and I don't love you, whatever we had is dead and buried…see you soon Agent," she snaps._

_Mike sighs again for what felt like the millionth time since he'd been alone with her "I do love you and nothing will ever change that," he huffs and walks by her once the door is open "she won't do, bring all the girls back," he barks and continues to walk without looking back,_ END OF FLASHBACK.

Paige now sits in the waiting room waiting on news, he'd been gone for over an hour now and still no one would tell her a thing-even after she pulled rank and demanded to know. Dropping her head into her hands she lets out a deep breath if 'I don't love you, what we had is dead and buried' is the last things she gets to say to him she'll never forgive herself.

"Agent Arkin? A nurse interrupts.

"Yes?" she asked and is quickly on her feet.

"Agent Warren is settled in a room you can see him," she replies.

"Is he okay?" Paige asks as she walks quickly beside her.

"I'm afraid he's still unconscious, we're waiting on test result but do know the surgery went well…you can go in," she said and gestures to a door.

"Thank you," Paige mutters and hurries inside "Mike," she whimpers as her eyes filled with tears by the sight of him.

* * *

In his comatose state Mike's mind brings him back to that moment in the room with Paige, the hurt he felt when she said she didn't love him, the pain, the shattering of his heart. He knew she was angry and probably didn't mean it but it still hurt, what Paige didn't know after her and the other girls were ushered away again he'd told Sulla one of his buyers were waiting back where he was picked up earlier to send Lena alone so he could stay behind and get ready for his next buy-he wasn't leaving her he didn't care what it cost him.

The buyer back at his car was Briggs, his orders were to take Lena to a safe house and set up a team-this place had to be shut down now, even if that meant he didn't get his guy or make the biggest bust in his career. Come morning Briggs and the other Graceland family members were to bust in and take everyone-Mike included.

But somewhere along the lines it went wrong, very wrong…..

FLASHBACK; _Mike awakens to hear a man yell out in pain followed by yelling and a girl yelp in pain, he knew that voice it was her-it was Paige. Running along the hall following the sounds of her cries he was praying he wouldn't rip this guys head off the second he saw him near her._

_Pausing at the door his stomach drops, he needs to be sick. There in the corner Sulla had his pants down and was holding himself, while Paige sat in the corner with blood on the side of her mouth-he could tell she'd been punched a few times too "what the hell is going on here?" he yelled._

_"She bit me!" Sulla yelled and kicked her in the face._

_Mike winched at her cry, he couldn't take it anymore they had to go he couldn't wait for Briggs and the others. As Sulla kicked her again he lost it and lunged at him "don't you touch her again!" he snarled and kicked him "how do you like it huh?" he yells as he kicks him repeatedly._

_"Mike stop!" Paige yells as she struggles to get to her feet._

_Sulla looks from one to the other "ah," he laughs and wipes blood from his mouth "I knew there was a reason you stayed other than making another buy, and what happened to your accent my dear?"_

_Mike and Paige look at one another, secret was out "I'm an FBI Agent!" Mike yells and storms towards him, he doesn't care anymore, all he cares about is inflicting pain on him for touching Paige._

_Sulla laughs as he dives on top of him and punches him wherever he can get yelling god knows what._

_Paige finally gets to her feet and pulls the back of his shirt "Mike please stop, I'm okay, stop," she cries and pulls him off Sulla_….END OF FLASHBACK.

…

Mike frowns as he heard beeping and someone softly crying beside him, he knows its her but he just cant figure out why she's crying, then he remembers what happened after she pulled him off…

FLASHBACK; _Mike steadies his breathing and pulls Paige away from Sulla "what did he do to you?" he growls looking at her ripped clothing._

_Paige looks over at Sulla "nothing, he didn't get that far," she said and looked at him "you need to calm down and think how we're gonna get out of here, I'm sorry I blew your cover I was just worried you'd kill him."_

_"Alright alright," he says walking away from her "just gimme a sec," he adds, Looking at his watch he sees it's almost six am Briggs and the others will be here soon. "I told Briggs to be here at six with the team, if we…" he trails off as she squeaks out his name._

_Turning quickly he sees Sulla has her with a knife to her throat and a mad look in his eye "let her go," he says taking a step forward "no one needs to get hurt here," he added as blood trickled down her neck._

_Sulla laughs and points to his battered face "hello," he chuckles "nah," he says and pulls her closer "she means something to you-why else would you stay with her? I just can't wait to see your face as she dies slowly."_

_Paige scoffs "do what you want to me I mean nothing to him."_

_Sulla laughs and brings the knife to her upper arm "we'll see," placing the knife at an angle he digs it in and pulls it along her skin "no!" Mike yells as she cries out in pain "take me," he says quickly "do whatever you want to me just please don't hurt her anymore," he begs._

_Sulla laughed again and switched hands with the knife digging it into her other arm "I thought you meant nothing to him?"_

_Paige closes her eyes as the knife digs in again, she can feel her flesh ripping but she refuses to cry out, she refuses to let him see he was hurting her "he has a hard time letting go," she pants._

_"Please," Mike begs again he can see the colour drain out of her face, the blood dripping off her arms she won't last much longer "take me and she walks then you can do whatever you want to me."_

_Sulla laughs and shoves Paige to the ground "she was getting blood all over me anyway…your turn!" he hisses and runs at him._

_"No!" Paige screeches as they collide and Mike's eyes go wide, looking between them she sees Sulla stab him several times before Mike hits the floor in a ball "MIKE!" she screams and runs to him "Mike," she cries as she pulls his hands away to see the damage._

_Sulla laughs as he wipes his knife on the side of his leg, anger washing over her she feels Mike's ankle knowing he usually had a gun there. Finding it she pulls it and jumps up to face him._

_"Now what are you gonna do with that?" Sulla laughs._

_"I'm DEA Bitch!" she yells and shoots him in the arm "that is my boyfriend! You will not be walking out of here alive!" she hisses and leans over him "you're done!" she growls before letting the gun off several times._

_Running back to Mike once she was sure Sulla was dead she dropped beside him "hey hey," she whispers cupping his face._

_Mike groaned in pain and opened his eyes bringing his hand to her face he caressed her cheek "I love you Paige," he whispers before he closes his eyes and drops his hand._

_"Mike," she says "no no, Mike come on, open your eyes," she sobs "please open your eyes….Mike," she whimpers before she drops down on top of him tears._

_"No one move!" he hears Briggs yell "shit! What happened?" he listened as Paige tried to tell them "call an ambulance we got an agent down! Mikey? Come on kid, stay with us."_

_"Medics are here!" he hears Jakes yell._

_"You're gonna be okay," he hears Paige whisper "you're gonna be okay."_

* * *

A few hours later Paige was still by his bedside, the others had come and gone giving up trying to convince her to leave, not being able to fight the sleep anymore she settles back in the chair and closes her eyes, reaching out she took one of his hands and entwined their fingers.

A while later she was shaken gently by a nurse "I'm sorry Agent Arkin," she whispers "I need to do a check up I'll need you to wait outside."

Paige nodded sleepily and stood up "I'll grab a coffee and be back," she mumbles and walks out of the room-stopping briefly in the doorway to look back at him.

As the nurse does her check up Mike begins to stir, she lets him move a few more times before she reacts "Agent Warren?" she asked softly "Agent Warren, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," she says placing her hand under his. "Very good," she smiles and takes her hand away "I'm just going to page your doctor."

"Paige?" Mike mumbles.

"Yes, I have to page your doctor," the nurse chuckles.

"No," he mumbles and grabs her hand "Paige?" he asks again.

The nurse frowns all his brain scans came back fine, he shouldn't be confused like this "I have to call your doctor," she says softly "he'll need to look you over."

"Where's Paige!" he yells angrily.

Then it dawns on the nurse "Agent Arkin?" she asks cautiously.

"Yes, Paige…where is she-where is she?" he yells.

"I'm here Mike, I'm here," she says hurrying by the nurse.

Mike brings his hand up to her face "you're okay," he says hoarsely.

"I'm okay," she laughs as a tear slid down her cheek "thank god you're okay," she adds.

Mike smiled and pulled his hand away "m'okay…sleep," he mumbles and closes his eyes again.

"I'm right here," she says softly and kissed him on the forehead.

"Agent Arkin, I'm gonna have to ask you to wait outside while the doctor looks him over," the nurse said.

Paige smiled and nodded "I'll go let the others know he's awake," she said and stood up "I'll be right back," she whispers and kisses his head again.

….

A while later the others had arrived, Mike was awake and more alert sitting up in the bed. He listened as he was filled in on what happened, glancing over at Paige what she said to him before she went back to the girls came back to him. Anger washed over him he lay down quickly winching in pain "can we pick this up tomorrow guys, I'm tired," he muttered.

"Sure Mikey," Charlie said and stood up "is there anything you need from home?"

"No, I'm good Johnny brought me clothes…bye guys," he said a little harshly.

Briggs looked around the room at all the frowning faces…what had changed his mood? "you heard the kid, let him rest," he said ushering them towards the door.

"I'll be home in the morning!" Paige called after them.

Mike lifted his head "you go too," he snapped.

"I'm not leaving you," she replied and sat beside him.

"I want you to go!" he yelled "you have no reason to be here!"

"Mike I," she started.

"You said you didn't love me, you don't give a damn about me so leave!" he hissed.

"Of course I give a damn," she said a little surprised at his tone.

"God damn it Paige!" he yelled "like you said it's dead and buried! Get the hell outta here!"

"I was angry," she defended.

"Yeah well you were also right…go," he said nodding to the door.

"Mike please," she whimpered.

"Don't try the water works with me! You said what you said you can't take it back, get out!" he yelled.

Paige looked down and nodded, wiping her eyes she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.

Briggs watched her flee in tears, looking at Charlie she nodded and followed her, going back to the room he pushed the door in and walked into the room.

"Paige I said le…Briggs?" he frowned.

"Alright kid," he said sitting beside him "out with it, what suddenly changed your mood? What have you remembered?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"You know I can wait all night," Briggs said.

Mike sighed "when I told Paige I loved her she said she didn't love me."

"Ouch," he chuckled.

"Not funny!" Mike snapped.

"Mikey, you know Paige, she was already pissed at you before you went in there…cool down for a few days and talk to her again," he said and walked out of the room "taking it out on her is not gonna fix it!" he called back.

* * *

Three days had passed and Mike had finally being given the all clear to go home as long as he took it easy. He looked up when the door opened "finally," he said throwing down his magazine "I thought I was never getting out of here."

"Sorry man," Jakes chuckled wheeling in a wheel chair "took me ages to find this…in you go," he laughed as he patted it.

Mike looked at the chair then up at Jakes "this is just to the car right?"

Jakes chuckled again "it's part of your release-the part Charlie left out, you have to use it at home until you're stronger."

"What?" Mike yelled "I have to use this at home? The place is full of steps how the hell will that work?"

Jakes laughed again as he helped him into the chair "Briggs moved the tv to your room where you'll be living and we've worked out a schedule so one of us is always home."

Mike rolled his eyes as Jakes wheeled him down the hall "I don't need a babysitter and I don't need this I'm getting stronger I'll be fine in a day or two."

Jakes shook his head "I can leave you here if you want," he said as he helped him into the car.

"I'm good," he grumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jakes said as he climbed in beside him.

A while later they pulled up outside Graceland, Mike looked at the house and sighed, he hadn't seen or heard from Paige since he ran her from his hospital room nor had anyone mentioned her. "Is everyone home?" he asked.

"Uh…Briggs is at headquarters," Jakes said as he helped him back into the chair.

"How's Paige doing?" he blurted out "I mean her injuries," he added.

Jakes scoffed "I don't know what's going on with you two and as you know I don't care but whatever you said to her man really hurt her, she hasn't left her room. We had to practically tie her down when we told her you were coming home today."

"She doesn't want me here," Mike sighed "oww!" he hissed when Jakes slapped him on the head "need I remind you I've just been stabbed six times! What the hell was that for!"

"Need I remind you, never tell a girl you love them for the first time when they're pissed at you," he said and wheeled him away from the house.

"I thought you didn't care and where are you taking me?" Mike asked as they went towards the beach.

"I don't," Jakes shrugged "I just love my friend, I came home last night no one was home. I was on my way by her room she was upset I could hear her so I went in, we were alone we talked she told me what happened what she said and what you said."

"I'm a dick I know," Mike replied.

"Man she loves you, you just have the worst timing in the world… we're having a beer before momma Charlie butts in and smothers you."

Mike chuckled "did I ever tell you I love you?"

Jakes chuckled "I think one slap is enough Levi."

….

Paige watched from her window as Jakes wheeled Mike away, sighing she turned back to the door as Johnny stuck his head in "he doesn't even want to come in," she said.

Johnny walked to her and pulled her onto the bed "P, Jakes is bringing him for a drink we all know what Charlie is like, he's gonna need it."

Paige bit her lip "what's it gonna be like living with him now?" she asked.

Johnny wrapped his arm around her "you know Mike Paige, he can't stay mad at anyone for long-especially not you. Give him the night to settle in then go see how he is," he suggested.

Paige nodded "yeah, I guess you're right," she said and stood up "thanks Johnny," she smiled and walked to her bandages on the dresser.

"You need a hand?" Johnny offered.

"Thanks but I'm okay," she replied.

"Okay, I'll call you when were having dinner," he said and left her alone.

Paige walked to her mirror and lifted her chin looking at the mark on her neck from Sulla she bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears, it would fade the doctors assured her of that she just wished the memories would too.

A while later she sat up on her bed not remembering falling asleep at all, looking for her phone she groaned at the time, she'd never sleep tonight now.

Standing up she walked out of her room and down the hall, she stopped when she heard Mike call out for Charlie. Biting on her lip she walked to his door "it's just me," she said sticking her head in.

"Oh…hey," he said shuffling up in the bed.

"Hey," she replied darting her eyes around the room "uh, do you need anything?" she asked when an awkward silence filled the room.

"Uh yeah," he said scratching the back of his neck "Charlie left my painkillers by the door and it hurts like hell to move."

"Oh, I can get them," she said and hurried across the room, picking them up she walked to the bed and opened the cap "do you need water?" she asked handing them to him.

"Thanks, I have some here," he replied and picked up a glass.

Paige nodded and walked back to the door "I don't think anyone else is here so I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Paige wait!" he called after her "...I'm sorry for what I said at the hospital," he added when she walked back in.

"You had every right to be mad," she said, sighing she walked back to the bed "I don't know why I said what I said because that's not how I feel at all."

"So how do you feel?" he asked curiously trying to stop his heart beating out of his chest.

"I," she started.

"Dinner!" Johnny yelled from downstairs "Mikey! P!" he yelled as he walked to the kitchen.

Paige closed her eyes and sighed, smiling quickly she ran from his room.

"Damn it Johnny," Mike sighed and pulled back his covers "come get me out of this damn bed!" he yelled-he was so close.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed that, I know it's short but as it goes on the chapters will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Mike still hadn't spoken to Paige, sure they'd say hello or join in conversations with the others but that was it. Seeing her pass by his door he jumped up "Pa…oww," he hissed and doubled over in pain.

Paige hurried into his room "Mike what happened? Are you okay?" she asked pulling his hand away.

Mike stood up straight and breathed hard through the pain "I'm fine," he replied, he was going to talk to her now if it killed him.

"What did you do?" she asked helping him sit on the edge of the bed.

"I stood up too fast…forget about that," he said and stood up again "look Paige…you gotta be kidding me," he sighed as he heard the others come in the front door laughing.

"Yo P!" Johnny yelled up the stairs "you're gonna freak, told you you should have come to headquarters with us!"

Paige chuckled and shook her head "I better go see what he's going on about…stay there," she added and helped him back into the bed.

"Will you come back?" he asked "I need to talk to you."

Paige hesitantly nodded and walked to the door "I'll be back in a minute," she said before she disappeared.

"What are you yelling about Johnny?" she asked joining them in the kitchen.

"Well seeing as we've all being through a hell of a lot the last few months the bossmen said its about time we had a well deserved break," Johnny said waving tickets.

"A vacation?" Paige asked surprised.

Charlie nodded excitedly "me and Paul are going to Hawaii-on the Bureau of course."

"No way!" she yelled "what about you Johnny?"

"Me? I'm gonna whisk Lucia off to France for a week-on the Bureau of course," he said cockily.

Paige chuckled "and I'll assume Jakes is going to Jamaica to see his brother?" she asked.

"You'd be right mon," Jakes chuckled putting on his accent.

Paige giggled she was thrilled about this but one thing dawned on her "what about Mike?" she asked "he can't travel."

"Well," Briggs started "they said they could have him airlifted to D.C if he wanted orrr," he drawled and looked at Charlie.

Paige sighed "because I have nowhere to go or no one to see you lot want me to stay here with him?" she asked.

They all shifted uncomfortably that's exactly what they wanted but at the time they didn't think about what was going on between her and Mike. Charlie stood up "Sorry Paige we weren't thinking, it's cool I'll stay, Paul can go with Jakes on his own or something."

"No, no," she said waving them off "you all go and don't worry about us, we're both adults we'll survive."

"Now I feel really bad," Johnny muttered.

Paige chuckled and stood up "you won't feel so bad when you're screwing Lucia!" she called.

"We all leave tomorrow!" Briggs called "bonfire night tonight! You and Mikey have to be there!"

….

"What was all that about?" Mike asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Bonfire night tonight, we all have to go," she said and sat at the end of his bed.

"Did I hear Johnny say something about France?" he asked

Paige nodded "he's trying to prove to Lucia that he really wants to be with her, so he's thinking of bringing her there," she didn't want Mike to travel and she didn't want him to feel bad about her not being able to go so she decided not to mention everyone else was going away too.

Mike chuckled "Johnny and girls, where does he find the time?"

Paige chuckled lightly "he is a charmer," she said and lay back on the bed.

"You tired?" he asked looking her over.

Paige nodded and yawned "haven't been sleeping much since…" she trailed off not able to say it.

Mike sighed, after he woke up it was all about him and his stupid anger towards her and what she said to him, he forgot to really look at her injuries or ask how she was feeling about what happened to her "come here to me," he said tugging her outstretched hand.

Paige lifted her head and looked at him curiously "what?" she finally asked.

"Come up here to me," he said again.

Paige sat up and scooted up the bed without a word, she was afraid to speak "…now what?" she asked as he stared at her.

Tilting her chin he looked at the faded mark on her neck from the knife "does it hurt?" he asked as he ran his fingertips across it.

Paige closed her eyes trying to hold back tears "a little," she said shakily "mostly when I shower and scrub forgetting it's there.

Mike looked at her closed eyes and moved his hands to either side of her face "what did you see in there?"

Paige squeezed her eyes tighter, Mike sensing her discomfort pulled his hands away "you don't have to talk about it if you're not ready."

Paige opened her eyes to be met with his concerned ones "girls that were scared, hoping the next place they were going to was better than this, hoping a better life was waiting for them-that they got a life at all."

Mike nodded sadly "what happened to you in there?"

Paige sighed and lay back against the pillow so she was looking up at the ceiling "two guys met me in the bathrooms after Aneka died, they took me to the warehouse with a bag over my head. That woman Briggs shot took my bag and gave me a set of clothes, she passed me off to Sulla who brought me into this room he threw me on the floor and told me to take off my clothes. When I refused he slapped me, when I refused again he slapped me harder."

"Stop," he said quickly and closed his eyes, he had seen the picture of her on the internet she looked so scared and all he thought was she was there because of him, this was all his fault-he'd get her back no matter what.

Paige sniffed and wiped her eyes "sorry," she whispered.

"No," he said quickly and scooted over to her "you don't ever be sorry you hear me?" he asked taking her face in his hands "I'm the one who should be sorry, I made this whole thing worse because I wanted my guy."

"Mike," she whimpered.

"It's okay, I gotcha, I gotcha," he said pulling her into him.

* * *

A while later Johnny went looking for Paige, he hadn't seen her since she left the kitchen earlier. Charlie had said she'd gone to check on Mike, she had a smirk on her face that he didn't get but Briggs called her so he never got to ask. "Yo P?" he called rapping on her door "P, you wanna head out for a beer before the bonfire?" he asked and opened her door.

Sticking his head in he frowned at the empty room, looking towards her bathroom he frowned again and walked out closing the door behind him. "Jakes you seen Paige?" he asked.

"Levi!" he called as he hurried down the stairs.

Johnny chuckled at his own stupidity "of course that's where she is," he said and walked down the hall.

"Mikey?" he whispered loudly and tapped on the door, it was already open a creak so he tipped it and stuck his head in. Seeing them both fast asleep on the bed he smiled now knowing what Charlie was smirking about, stepping back out he closed the door fully-he'd wake them up for the bonfire.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs he walked into the kitchen "now I don't feel so bad," he chuckled and took a seat next to Jakes.

Briggs chuckled "you saw them too huh?"

"Do you think they'll get through this?" Charlie asked.

Jakes scoffed "what's a bigger blow than the woman you love saying she doesn't love you?"

"Telling them they're no good in bed…and she didn't mean it," Briggs said and stood up "I've never seen two idiots more into one another than those two, don't worry, they'll work it out and they have plenty of time to do it," he added as he walked to the fridge.

"Yeah I think this'll be good for them," Johnny said.

"Please," Charlie scoffed "you're only saying that so you don't feel bad about leaving them here-and you'd say anything to get miss Mexico into bed."

Jakes laughed "I told you to get rid of her man, now she knows you're a fed you can't get rid of her, she knows too much and knows too many bad people."

"Hey wait," Charlie frowned "if her dad and brother are dead doesn't that mean she's in charge now?"

Johnny thought for a moment "aww man," he whined and jumped up "way to ruin a good think De Marko!"

Briggs chuckled "you didn't tell him Lucia already signed away any rights to her fathers money and everything else?"

"Nope," Charlie giggled "we had a nice little chat about her hurting out little Johnny in any way…then she said she wanted to tell him herself."

Jakes chuckled and stood up "I take my hat off to you…I'm gonna round up beer for the cooler," he said and walked off.

…..

Up in the room Mike began to stir, stretching out he stopped at the weight on his chest, looking down he saw Paige snuggled into him sound a sleep. Smiling he brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her on the head, he'd been wanting this again since they fell out over her asking him to sleep with Jess just to get her a team, gently rolling her he winched and sat up. Taking his meds he looked over at the wheelchair "you're staying here tonight," he said out loud and rolled out of the bed.

Walking to his dresser her pulled out a shirt "damn it," he said when it slipped through his fingers and onto the floor "oww!" he hissed when he bent down to pick it up.

"Too soon Mike," Paige mumbled sleepily and rolled out of the bed "the doctor said you shouldn't be moving about if you feel you can't," she added and picked up his shirt.

"I need to get dressed for the bonfire," he muttered.

Paige chuckled and led him to the bed "let me help you," she said and helped him sit down "arms up," she added.

"You're supposed to be helping me get undressed not dressed," he grumbled before he knew what he'd said.

Paige stilled her movements for a second, Mike closed his eyes and cursed himself "Paige, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," she said and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor she took his clean one from him and put it over his head and in each arm "need a hand with anything else?" she asked stepping back.

"I'm good thanks," he replied.

Paige nodded and turned away "I'm gonna head into my room and get a shower before dinner."

"Hey, wait," he said and stood up quickly ignoring the pain, tugging her hand he pulled her back to him. Without a word he leaned in and kissed her hard.

Paige went to pull back but stopped herself, she couldn't help it, stepping closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss "oww," she mumbled against him as he ran his hands up her arms.

"Back at you," he said and pulled back rubbing his side.

"Too much too soon," she added and stepped back "I'm gonna go get ready, I'll come back and help you downstairs!" she called before slipping out the door.

Mike watched the door close and dropped back onto his bed she wanted it too he knew she did, but her practically running from the room told him she wasn't ready and he didn't want to push her.

* * *

Johnny impatiently looked at his watch for the fifth time "do you think we should wake them?" he asked.

"They're up Johnny relax," Briggs said as he walked by him "I heard Paige in her shower," he added.

Johnny groaned "dude, this is the last bonfire for like…."

"Two weeks," Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Ready!" Jakes called from the door.

"Johnny go help him with the cooler," Briggs said.

"Party time folks!" he yelled on his way.

"Idiot," Charlie chuckled and walked towards the door, she stopped when Mike and Paige came down slowly "where's the chair?" she asked eyeing him.

"In my room where it's staying," Mike replied "I can walk the few feet to the beach you know."

"Doctor said you had to bring it everywhere," Charlie said raising an eyebrow.

"Try telling him that," Paige said linking her arm with his.

"Guys, one night it's not much to ask, just don't treat me like a kid I'm not drinking isn't that enough?" he sighed.

"Leave the kid, if he says he can walk let him walk," Briggs said as he walked by them.

"Thank you," Mike said.

"Fine," Charlie said and grabbed a blanket "but one sign Mikey and you'll be in it before you can blink."

"Got it," he said and followed her.

"You sure you're okay?" Paige asked as they fell behind.

Mike took her hand and slid it into his own "I'm fine, I just wanted a few more minutes alone with you."

Paige nodded and squeezed his hand "then you got it."

"I'm sorry I kissed you," he said a few minutes later "it's too soon after everything."

Paige tensed at the mention of it "it's okay," she said and pulled her hand from his.

"No, it's not," he sighed "Paige I know something is going on here-other than the obvious."

Paige turned back to him "there's nothing going on, don't worry about it," she said and walked on again.

"Paige," he tried again.

She walked back to him so the others couldn't hear her "can we have one fun night where nothings wrong?" she asked "we haven't been out since that case started, now it's over we need to move on."

Mike looked beyond her to see the others already in party mode like nothing ever happened "it's different for them," he said and looked at her "they didn't see what we saw, they didn't go through what we did."

"Which is why we need it the most," she said and held out her hand "come have fin with me?" she asked.

"Alright," he sighed and slipped his hand into hers "let's try this fun everyone's going on about," he added and walked to the others. He knew something was definitely bothering her, he just wished she'd open up to him and let him in…another day he thought to himself.

….

A few hours later everyone was cheery and having fun, Mike had been lost in a conversation with Johnny the last half hour. Looking around he stopped mid sentence "where's Paige?" he asked worried and stood up.

"Chill man," Jakes said nodding behind him "she's having a moment," he added.

Mike looked behind him and saw her standing by the water looking out over it, sitting back down he decided to leave her be for now.

When she still hadn't returned half an hour later he stood up "I'm sorry guys, she's had her moment," he said and made his way over to her "what are you doing all the way over here?" he asked once he got to her.

"Paige?" he asked when she sniffed and wiped her face "what's wrong?" he asked stepping to her.

"Don't," she whimpered and stepped away from him.

"If you need to talk you know I'm here for you, you can talk to me about anything," he said softly.

Paige looked over at him and her bottom lip quivered "I can't talk to you about this," she cried and walked off. "Sorry guys," she said grabbing her bag from the sand "I'm gonna call it a night I have a headache," she lied and hurried off.

"You need me to come with?" Charlie asked sliding of Briggs's lap.

"No, I'm fine you stay here!" she called without stopping.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" Johnny asked once Mike rejoined them.

"Nothing, she'd being crying when I got over there," he said and watched her speed away.

"I'll go see if she's okay," Jakes said and stood up.

"Nah, Mikey you go," Briggs said "chances are this has something to do with that warehouse."

"Okay…night guys," he said and started his slow walk back to the house.

When he finally got to the house he found her at the counter with her back to him "are you okay?" he asked as she fiddled with something.

She nodded and wiped her face "I can't get the cap off these," she said frustrated and slammed them down over and over again.

"Hey," Mike said walking up behind her, slipping his hands in under hers he took the bottle from her and undid the cap. Placing it down he slid his hands onto hers boxing her in "babe, tell me what's going on?" he asked into her ear "I know you said you couldn't talk to me but I want you to know you can."

Paige closed her eyes at the use of the word babe, slumping her shoulders she blew out a breath "I cant talk to you about this," she sniffed.

Mike frowned pulling her back a little more into him he dropped a kiss on the side of her head "Paige," he said softly "whatever it is, whatever you think you cant tell me you're wrong, you can tell me anything."

Paige closed her eyes tightly as his grip tightened around her, this was all her fault she didn't deserve to have him worry about her, she didn't deserve to have his arms wrapped around her "I can't!" she cried and pulled away from him "I'm sorry I can't!" she yelled and ran off up the stairs.

Mike stood and watched her go, sighing he sat on the nearest chair…he'd give her a few minutes to calm down.

….

A while later Mike looked up to see Jakes place the cooler on the counter "how long have we been gone?" he asked.

"Over an hour now," Jakes replied "did you fix it?" he asked as he put the unused bottles in the fridge.

Mike sighed, he'd gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts he'd left her alone for nearly an hour "no," he muttered and stood up "something is bothering her and she won't talk to me, she keeps saying she can't talk to me about it."

"She blames herself Mikey," Charlie said joining them.

"It's not her fault, I knew what I was doing in there," Mike replied.

"You know that, we know that, Paige doesn't know that," Johnny said sitting beside them "when we found you she kept saying it was all her fault…she's hurting man, go see if you can help her out."

Mike nodded and started slowly walking towards the stairs "and Mike!" Briggs called after him "maybe you should try telling her those three words again."

Mike stopped again she'd ripped his heart out in a second, why would he do that to himself again? "we'll see how it goes," he said and took the stairs.

Getting to her room he stopped outside her door, reaching out to knock he pulled his hand back what did he say? How did he start off? "Man up Warren," he muttered to himself and knocked "Paige?" he called when she didn't answer "come on Paige we need to talk," he said leaning closer to the door to listen for any movement.

Hearing no movement he assumed she was asleep and tipped the door in, sticking his head in he looked to the bed "Paige?" he said softly. "Paige?" he called again when he found her bed empty.

"Paige where are you!" he yelled walking to her bathroom, finding that empty he walked to the balcony door and pulled it open "Paige you out here?" he asked. Shaking his head he walked back inside "where the hell is she?" he muttered to himself.

After checking all the rooms on both floors he walked to the top of the stairs "PAIGE IS GONE!" he yelled down to the others. Panic setting in he ran to his room ignoring the pain he had to find her he had to make her see this wasn't her fault. Grabbing his car keys he made his way downstairs.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Charlie asked "and where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked nodding to the keys in his hand.

"I've looked everywhere for her she's not here, I didn't hear her leaving I have to find her," he said pulling his jacket on.

"Whoa, hold up there Mikey," Johnny said stopping him "doc said no stress you're not supposed to be walking around never mind driving."

"I don't care!" he yelled pulling away from him "I need to find her!"

"Did you try calling her?" Briggs asked pulling out his phone.

Mike nodded "three times with no answer," he muttered.

"Alright," Charlie said leading him to the sofa "we need to calm down and think where she'd go before we all start running out of here."

* * *

The next morning Mike and Johnny sat at the table in silence, they'd all been up all night looking for Paige. Mike sighed and stood up "she has to be somewhere," he said leaning on the counter "she couldn't have just disappeared."

"Charlie and Briggs haven't checked in yet," Johnny yawned "maybe they've found her."

Mike looked over at him and sighed again "nah, they'd have called so I wouldn't be worrying…go get some sleep Johnny," he said as he walked to the living room.

He turned to face the door as it opened and Jakes walked in "did you…" he stopped when he held up his hands.

"No," Jakes replied "I've been driving around all night not a peep, I need to get some sleep then I have to pack," he said and walked by him up the stairs.

Mike sighed ignoring what he'd said last and looked to the door as it opened again, as Charlie and Briggs walked in he just stood looking at them "sorry Mikey," Charlie said sadly "we got nothing."

"Get some sleep kid," Briggs said walking to the kitchen "I'm going to report her missing," he added.

Mike just nodded as a sinking feeling set in "I'm gonna go clear my head," he muttered and took the stairs down to the beach exit. A few minutes later he looked up to see he'd walked to the rocks they always came to, seeing feet he frowned, everyone else was at the house and everyone around here knew this was their spot-that could only mean one thing. He frowned again as he got closer he checked here twice last night, Charlie did too "Paige!" he called relieved when he spotted it was her.

Dropping down beside her sleeping form he winched in pain, he didn't care she was safe that was all that mattered. "Hey," he whispered shaking her "Paige, wake up," he added and shook her again.

Paige groaned and rolled over "what time is it?" she whined.

Mike chuckled and lowered his head "early," he said kissing her head "have you any idea how worried I've been?" he asked "I've been going out of my mind all night, where did you go?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

Paige remembering last night sat up quickly and looked around "Lena called me after I wet up to my room, she was flying home and wanted to say goodbye…so I snuck out and met her at the airport."

"You could have told me you were going out, I had no idea where you were, we've all been out looking for you all night," he said with a hint of anger in his voice-he was mad but the relief of her being okay outweighed it.

Paige winched as she thought about all her friends worried and out looking for her "sorry," she said "I wasn't thinking clearly," she said and stood up "I just needed to get away," she added.

"Away from me you mean," he said.

Paige looked back at him "yeah, away from you," she said and started walking on.

Mike sighed in frustration before following her-he'd talk to her once the others had seen her.

…..

A while later after everyone had seen and had a go at her Mike noticed her slip off to her room, looking to see everyone distracted he followed her. Getting to her room he heard her shower on, sitting on the end of the bed he watched the door like a hawk.

A few minutes later she walked out with a towel wrapped around her drying off her hair, pulling it away from her she jumped "Jesus Mike!" she hissed "you scared the crap outta me."

"Get dressed, we need to talk," he said seriously.

"Not now," she muttered as she walked to her dresser.

"Yes now!" he yelled, seeing her whirl around at his tone he sighed "look I'm sorry," he said taking a step closer to her "this is all doing my head in, I want you to talk to me, I want you to tell me what's bothering you so much…I wanna help you," he said reaching out for her hand.

Paige pulled away from him "I don't wanna talk about it," she said and started to pull on clothes.

"Babe please," he sighed.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled throwing down her shirt.

Mike raised an eyebrow "you love when I call you that…what's going on?" he asked walking to her.

"It's not the same now!" she yelled "I don't deserve it! I don't deserve any of it!" she cried.

"Paige what are you talking about?" he asked "what don't you deserve?"

Paige sighed and wiped her face "you wanna know what's going on Mike?" she asked "you wanna know what's going on inside my head…it's you," she whimpered "that's why I can't talk to you about it, the problem is you!" she yelled before she took off out of the room half naked.

Mike stood there in shock, what could he have done to hurt her so much? Why was she bottling it all up? That wasn't the Paige he knew. Why couldn't she talk to him? If he was bothering her that much she would have said something sooner-and he'd like to know too.

Shaking his head he walked to the door he wasn't letting it go this time "Paige!" he yelled running after her stopping at the end of the stairs... what's with all the bags?" he asked looking at the suitcases by the door.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed this one ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny and Briggs looked at one another "didn't Paige tell you?" Johnny asked.

"Tell me what?" Mike asked stepping off the stairs.

"Right guys!" Jakes called walking into the hallway "my taxi is here, see you in two weeks," he said fist bumping the guys and picked up a case "take it easy Mike!" he called on his way out.

Mike was really confused now "where's he going?"

"Jamaica," Johnny said and picked up a case "see you soon guys, I already said bye to Paige and Chuck…stay outta my room man," he said to Mike.

"Where are you going!" Mike yelled "what's happening here!"

"He's going to Paris, Jakes is going to Jamaica and we're off to Hawaii," Charlie said walking in from the kitchen.

Mike looked beyond her to see Paige walk in looking at the floor "and where are you going?" he asked bitterly.

"Nowhere," she muttered and hugged Briggs and Johnny "have a blast guys…bring me back something nice," she said and hurried by Mike up the stairs.

Mike sighed heavily "will someone please tell me what's happening here!" he yelled.

"We've been given two weeks off after that case, the bureau are sending us on a vacation," Charlie explained. "ICE have given Jakes two weeks off and DEA have given Paige time off…but she's staying here with you because you can't travel."

Mike shook his head, he couldn't believe this "you're all going away?"

"Sorry kid," Briggs said slapping him on the back "there's a vacation waiting for you when you're up for it…be nice to Paige, she doesn't have to stay…see ya in two weeks!" he called ushering Charlie out the door.

"Bye Mike! Behave!" she giggled as she was pulled along.

"Have fun," he muttered and closed the door behind him, looking up the stairs he shook his head and walked into the kitchen, he was too mad to talk to her now.

A while later he looked up as Paige walked in dressed to go out "heading out?" he asked not wanting to argue.

Paige nodded and grabbed an apple "DEA want me to observe an interview at HQ."

Mike nodded "I thought you were on vacation."

"I am," she replied "it's just this interview…is there anything you need before I go?" she asked grabbing her keys "I should only be an hour or two."

Mike watched her move about, he could tell she was dying to get away from him "no thanks I'll be fine," he said and stood up "Paige?" he asked stopping in front of her "this is killing me, we need to talk."

"I know," she sighed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"If you have a problem with me I'd rather know," he said following her to the living room.

"Not now Mike please," she said quickly and pulled her phone from her pocket as it rang "I gotta go they're waiting for me!" she called and hurried out the door.

….

Mike watched the door close behind her and dropped back into his chair, he needed to sort this out he needed to know what was going on with her and why she was acting so weird with him. When she got home later he was going to get it out of her, they had the place to themselves for two weeks-no one to interrupt.

Walking to the sofa he sat down and turned on the tv, he couldn't do anything else and he was feeling a bit sore. Looking down at his phone as it vibrated he groaned as a reminder for the hospital this afternoon came up. Sitting up he picked up the phone and called Paige "hey," he said surprised she answered.

"Hey, I'm driving," she replied.

"I know sorry, I forgot I had a hospital appointment later, will you be home or will I just get a cab…I can't drive," he said somewhat awkwardly.

"I know, I rescheduled this interview so I'd be back on time, I'll be back to pick you up before two."

He frowned "how did you know I had an appointment today?"

"I have a copy of your appointment card…I have to go Mike, I'm driving, I'll see you when I get back," she said and hung up.

Mike sighed again and threw the phone down, he groaned when someone knocked at the door. Standing up he made his way to it and opened it-his eyes going wide "Jess?" he managed to spit out.

"Hey," she said walking by him "I heard what happened after I left, and I got the paperwork for your team mates going away. I wanted to make sure you were okay, I can't believe they all just left you," she said and sat down.

Mike groaned and closed the door-Paige was gonna freak when she saw her "I'm fine," he said walking to her "and they didn't just leave me," he added sitting down. "Paige is still here, she just ran out for something, she'll be back any second now," he said hoping she'd leave.

"Well this is all her fault anyway," Jess said standing up "what was she thinking taking that girls place anyway…I'm here to look after you," she said pushing him back on the sofa.

Anger washed over him "it's not her fault! She did what any good agent would do! I don't need a babysitter either!"

Jess was taken back by his harsh tone nodding her head she looked away "you're still fawning over her I see," she said and looked at him "you risked your life because of her Mike! you shouldn't have gone in there! You could have been killed! You wouldn't have been there if that idiot had followed your orders!"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that Jess!" he hissed and jumped up "she did her job even after you pulled her team! I went in there because I am in love with her and would stop at nothing to get her back!"

Jess scoffed and walked to the kitchen "even get yourself killed!" she snapped back.

* * *

A while later Paige came home and let herself in "Mike?" she called.

"He's in the bathroom," Jess said walking into the living room.

Paige narrowed her eyes "what are you doing here?"

Jess sat on the arm of the chair "I'm here because of the mess you got him into, I'm here to look after him since you all decided to take off."

Paige scoffed "I'm still here aren't I?" she asked and walked to the stairs "you should go, we don't need anyone else here," she added.

"Tough," Jess snapped "I'm staying put, as soon as he's well enough to fly I'm taking him back to DC with me."

Paige jumped back off the stairs "he's not going anywhere with you!" she yelled "he's staying right here with me!"

Jess walked over to her "you really think he's gonna choose you over me?" she laughed "you had your chance and you almost got him killed."

Paige bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears-it was her fault, she had nearly gotten him killed…but she did love him and refused to give up on him "Mike has his own mind he'll decide what he wants," she added and walked off up the stairs.

Mike came out of the bathroom and saw her hurrying to her room wiping her face "Paige?" he asked and followed her "hey," he said walking to her "what's wrong?" he asked.

Paige's shoulders slumped and she started crying, turning to him she just walked into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again wrapping his arms around her.

"She's right," she cried into his chest.

"Who's right?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Jess," she mumbled.

Mike's face went blank, he knew she'd cause trouble "what did she say to you?" he growled.

"It doesn't matter, she's right it's all true," she muttered and pulled away from him.

Mike sighed and walked to the door "I'll be ready to go in five minutes," he said and slipped out.

Going downstairs he found Jess at the table "what the hell did you say to her?" he yelled.

Jess rolled her eyes "nothing that wasn't true," she said and stood up "this is all her fault the sooner she owns up to it the better we'll all feel…then we can go back to DC."

Mike scoffed "are you crazy?" he asked "I'm not going back to DC I'm staying here-with her!" he yelled. He took a few steps to her "I want you to leave and never come back Jess, you don' know what she's going through, you have no right to say anything to her…I want you gone when we get back!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked towards the stairs.

"And what about what you're going through Mike?" she called after him "do you think miss pretty blonde will fix it all?" she asked following him "it's me or her Mike!" she screeched.

Mike swung around to face her unaware Paige was halfway down "it's her! It's always been her! And it's always gonna be her! If I had to choose a thousand times over it will always be her! Just go Jess, we're done here," he said opening the door for her.

Jess stomped her foot and grabbed her bag "say goodbye to your career Agent Warren, I hope she's worth it!"

"Oh she is," he said smartly and slammed the door on her.

…

Turning around he leaned against the door and sighed, opening his eyes he saw Paige at the bottom of the stairs "uh…how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," she said and walked to him, without a word she leaned in and kissed him. She'd never had anyone stand up for her like that before, she had tingles in her stomach-but she still didn't deserve it. Pulling away as he pulled her closer she grabbed her keys "we're gonna be late," she added and opened the door.

"Paige," he sighed.

"We'll talk later," she said and helped him down the steps.

When they settled into the car she pulled away without a word, Mike looked over at her, sliding his hand onto hers he waited for her to look at him "can you pull over please?" he asked.

Paige pulled into the side of the street "we're gonna be late," she muttered looking the other way.

"I don't care," he said tugging at her hand "you get close to me then you pull away…why?" he asked.

"Because I want you then I remember I don't deserve you," she mumbled.

"Babe, I don't know where you're getting any of this from or what made you think that. After the way I treated you it's me who doesn't deserve you, if you talk to me I'm sure we can fix this…I can't go on like this Paige," he sighed.

Paige sighed too she knew she couldn't keep it from him much longer, she was beginning to crack and he had the right to know "I know," she blew out and looked over at him "but not now, when we get home?" she asked "…promise," she added when he raised his eyebrow.

Mike nodded and turned back in his seat "when we get home," he agreed "and nothing is getting in the way this time," he added.

Paige pulled away again "we'll lock the door and turn off the phones."

"How long do you think we'll be here?" she asked as they walked into the hospital.

"Well since we're ten minutes late we might have to wait," Mike replied and walked to the desk.

Paige sighed and sat down, she was desperately racking her brain on what way best to explain this looking up she saw Mike walk into an office with a doctor, panic set in…she didn't have as much time as she thought.

* * *

"You're quiet," Mike pointed out as they drove home in silence.

"Just thinking," she said and glanced at him "I forgot to ask, what did the doctor say?"

"All healing well except one," he replied.

"Which one?" she asked as they pulled up outside Graceland.

"The one on the right side-the top one," he answered as she helped him out of the car.

"That's the one that's keeping you up at night, what did he say?" she asked leading him to the sofa.

"I have to go back in two days she thinks it's starting to get infected, she gave me an antibiotic to clear it so we'll see…sit," he said nodding to the seat beside him.

"I'm just gonna make us some tea, are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, just tea then come back!" he called as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Paige's hands shook as she carried the cups back, she was so nervous she felt sick to her stomach. She had decided it was all going to come out now-she wasn't holding anything back anymore "here we go," she said placing a cup in front of her.

"So," Mike drawled.

She decided to just jump right into it "when I said I didn't love you I didn't mean it, I was pissed at you it sounded like the best answer to match my mood, I thought if I said that you'd see how serious I was," she said and looked over at him "I love you Mike-so much, I just hated you for what you were doing, I hated what this case turned you into. I missed my Mike that would check me out every morning, I missed the way you'd always check on me in the mornings, I miss the notes you'd leave me if you were gone before I woke up…I miss having you beside me."

Mike nodded taking it in "I knew you were mad but I didn't think you hated me that much…I'm sorry," he said and took her hand "you mean the world to me Paige you have to know that."

"You don't have to be sorry," she replied pulling her hand away, standing up she walked away from him and kept her back to him. "When you got stabbed all I could think about was this was all my fault, we were here because of a stupid decision I made, that you'd die thinking I hated you, that I didn't love you," she sniffed and wiped her eyes "when I saw you walk in there I just wanted to run and jump into your arms."

Mike sighed and walked over to her "listen to me," he said wrapping his arms around her pulling her back against him "you didn't know Jakes wasn't outside, you didn't know you were on your own, this isn't you fault Paige you should have had a team and I should have fought harder to get it back for you."

….

Paige sighed heavily this is the part she was dreading "while you were in surgery I had to be checked out to make sure there were no traces of Heroin in my stomach from the balloons. After the blood test were done and the results came back the nurse came out and called me into a private room."

Mike frowned "did one of them burst? Did you catch something in there? Are you sick?" he asked concerned.

Paige shook her head, biting on her lip she took his hands and brought them right to her stomach "not sick," she said holding her breath.

Mike looked down on his hands "you're…" he trailed off "how long?" he asked after he found his voice again.

"Seven weeks," she whispered.

Mike ran his hands over her stomach "we're having a baby?" he asked just to be clear.

"Yep," she replied waiting for him to cop something.

Mike stilled his hands, Bingo she thought "you swallowed Heroin with our baby in there," he said and took a step back "did you know you were pregnant before you did that?"

Paige sighed and turned to face him "look Mike you have to understa-"

"Did you!" he yelled his whole body was trembling, she wouldn't, she couldn't do that to her baby-his baby.

Paige looked down at the floor ashamed at herself.

He walked to her and grabbed her face gently with both hands "babe, did you know you were pregnant when you swallowed those balloons?" he asked again.

Babe was a good sign right? Looking him in the eye she shook her head "no," she said and pulled her face back "but it had crossed my mind," she said guiltily.

"What do you mean it had crossed your mind?" he asked "PAIGE!" he yelled when she wouldn't answer him.

"I was late!" she yelled back "I thought it was just the case and fighting with you! I thought they'd come and as each day went by it got harder to convince myself!"

Mike scoffed "so you willingly took nine balloons of Heroin and offered yourself to drug and sex traffickers knowing you might be pregnant?"

"It wasn't on my mind at the time," she mumbled, she knew it was no excuse.

"Jesus Paige!" he yelled and threw his hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry okay!" she cried "I wasn't myself, trust me Mike you have no idea how bad I feel! how guilty I feel every time I see you!"

"You should have told me when first thought you might be, I sure as hell would have put a stop to this case if I'd known!" he yelled.

Paige scoffed "you wouldn't have given this case up for anything, none of us existed unless you needed something from us!"

"I would have given it up for you!" he yelled and walked to the door "I can't even look at you right now! I can't believe you'd be so stupid! I'm warning you now Paige this baby doesn't make it or there's anything wrong with him I will never ever forgive you!" he yelled and stormed out the door.

Paige let him go, dropping onto the sofa she pulled herself into a ball and burst out crying, she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

Later that night Mike walked up the steps to the house, he needed a few hours to calm down. Walking he closed the door behind him, the place was in darkness 'she must have gone to bed' he thought to himself. Maybe he was a little out of line earlier, sitting back on the sofa he leaned over and turned on the lamp. Closing his eyes he opened them just as quick when he felt something move beside him, looking down he saw her feet pulling away from him…he hadn't even noticed she was on the sofa.

Sitting there for a few minutes playing with his fingers he sighed "you should be in bed," he finally said.

Paige sat up "no point," she said hoarsely "I can't sleep," she added and stood up.

Mike watched her walk into the kitchen, standing up he followed her and leaned against the wall watching her move about "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away earlier."

"You were right," she replied "I'm a horrible person…we could have lost our baby Mike, and it would have been all my fault…everything was my fault," she whimpered.

Mike cursed himself, pushing himself off the wall he walked to her pulling her into him he held her tight "but we didn't, he's still there," he said sliding his hand onto her stomach "and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure you're both okay."

Paige leaned into him "I guess I screwed up any chance we had huh?" she asked "I just want you to know now that when he does arrive I'm never gonna stop you from seeing him-ever."

Mike pulled her closer "I wanna see you too-everyday."

Paige tilted her head "you don't hate me?" she asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"No," he said wiping it away "the opposite actually, I love you Paige nothing will ever change that, we're gonna be together and be a family…it's just gonna take us some time to get back to how were used to be."

Paige nodded and turned her body so she could hug him "I love you so much Mike, I'm sorry I said I didn't, I love you so much it killed me when we stopped talking," she said hugging him tight.

"Me too baby me too," he sighed and kissed her shoulder "now we've talked we can start getting back on track."

Paige pulled back and looked up at him "can we go to bed now?" she asked "I'm so tired."

Mike chuckled and dropped a kiss on her head "of course we can," he said and stepped away "I'm just gonna make you some hot chocolate first."

Paige giggled feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders "you spoil me," she said and kissed him sweetly.

….

Mike made his way to her room with two cups walking in he frowned at the empty bed. Hearing her sneeze from his room he smiled and walked down the hall, tipping the door in he stopped and watched her slip on one of his shirts "looks better on you," he said getting her attention.

Paige looked down at it and tugged at it "do you mind?" she asked.

"No," he said and walked to her "they always did look better on you," he said and kissed her sweetly "get into the bed," he added and walked to his side.

Paige nodded and shifted uncomfortably…she'd never changed her bandages in front of him "um…I have to change my bandages, I'll be back in a minute," she said and went to walk to the door.

"I'll do it," he offered.

"It's okay," she said looking down at the floor "it'll only take a second."

Mike walked to her and titled her chin "you're worried about what I'll be thinking?"

Paige bit on her lip and looked away before nodding "they're horrible…they make me feel ugly," she muttered.

"Babe," he said taking a step closer to her "I love you, all of you-that includes you're ugly scars," he said and kissed her "you're the hottest and sexiest woman I have ever come across…go get what you need and come back with it," he said.

She giggled to herself he always did know what to say to make her feel better "back in a sec," she said and hurried out the door.

Sitting on the bed he pulled off his own shirt and threw it on the floor, laying back with a heavy sigh he looked up at the ceiling Charlie would be proud of him, they weren't even gone a day and they'd managed to sort it all out…well sorta, they still had a bit to go. He lifted his head as he heard her come back, she'd lost her jeans and now wore the shorts that just covered her cheeks-the ones she knew drove him insane.

"See something you like?" she giggled.

Mike nodded and sat up on his elbows "you trying to kill me?" he sighed at his choice of words "I'm sorry," he said when she looked at the floor "bad choice of words…come here," he said.

Walking over to the bed she stopped in front of him "you need to sit up if you're gonna help me."

Mike sat up and wrapped one arm around her "it can wait a few minutes," he said and pulled her on top of him.

"Mike!" she squealed as she landed on him and scrambled to straddle him "I'll hurt you," she added moving further down away from him wounds.

"Agent Arkin you know what theses shorts do to me," he said running his hands over her butt "we talked about this didn't we?"

Paige giggled "I'm sorry they were on my bed."

"Mmh, sure they were," he said pulling her down to him while running his hand over her butt again.

Paige closed her eyes and bit on her lip as he latched onto her neck "Mike we can't," she breathed.

"I know," he groaned and pulled her closer "I've just missed you so much," he added and kissed her hard.

"I've missed you too but we both know neither of us are able for one of our all nighters," she said and kissed him sweetly and rolled off him "we have to control ourselves," she giggled and lay beside him.

* * *

The next morning Mike groaned and lifted his head as Paige's phone rang from the locker, looking down on her he smiled they had fallen asleep on the bed "babe," he whispered and kissed her neck "your phone is ringing," he said and kissed her again.

"Too early," she whined and felt around for it "what?" she snapped.

"Whoa P, who spit in your cornflakes?" Johnny chuckled.

"Sorry Johnny," she sighed "its been a long night," she added.

"You and Mikey talk?" he asked curiously.

She looked behind her to see Mike had lay back down and closed his eyes "something like that…what did you want anyway?" she asked "figured you'd be locked in a room with Lucia by now."

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled "I've been waiting on a package for three weeks now, HQ called me and said it was there, will you be able to swing by and get it for me-it has to be signed for."

"Sure, that's no problem…go enjoy your vacation," she yawned.

"Thanks P, hope you and Mikey are getting along…see ya soon," Johnny replied and hung up.

Paige threw the phone down and scooted onto Mike's chest "you okay?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah," she yawned "just tired," she added and snuggled into him.

Mike pulled her closer "how about we get under the covers and stay here for the day," he suggested.

"I'd love to," she replied "but Johnny asked me to pick something up from headquarters for him."

Mike sat up on his elbows "how about we stay here for a while then go to headquarters, after that we can go for dinner?"

"you wanna spend the whole day with me?" she asked.

Mike nodded and leaned in to kiss her "I wanna spend my life with you," he murmured and kissed her deeply.

As the kiss heated up Paige slid on top of him and moaned as he slid his hand under her shirt, feeling her soft skin Mike pulled her closer he couldn't control himself much longer. Flipping them he rolled on top of her "oww!" he hissed and dropped down on her.

"What is it?" she asked lifting her head "where does it hurt?"

"My side," he spit out "it's worse than before," he added.

Paige gently rolled them and looked down at his wound "it's all red…I'll get your meds," she said and rolled out of the bed.

Mike sighed and sat back against the pillow "I don't think I'll be able to do much today."

"That's okay," she replied handing him his tablets "I didn't really wanna do anything but stay here with you." climbing onto the bed she scooted up beside him "I'll go get Johnny's package later and grab dinner on the way back, we can eat it here and watch a movie."

Mike nodded and slid her hand into hers "does anyone know you're pregnant?"

Paige nodded and looked down at her hands "Johnny," she mumbled and looked over at him "after the nurse told me I came out of the room crying, he was there waiting for me and I just blurted it out…sorry," she added.

"It's okay," he said and squeezed her hand "I thought Charlie would have known, I'm just glad you had someone to talk to."

"I didn't wanna tell anyone else until I told you," she said and lay her head on his shoulder "you should have been the first to know."

Mike pulled her hand into his lap and closed his free hand over it "it's okay babe really, I understand, we weren't talking you needed someone and he was there…I'm sorry it wasn't me-but I'm glad you told someone," he added quickly.

"I wanted to tell you so bad," she whimpered "but after you woke up you looked so weak and tired I didn't wanna add anymore stress."

"Well it didn't help I threw you out," he said and dropped a kiss on her head "I know now and that's all that matters."

Paige tilted her head "I love you," she said seriously.

Mike smiled and lowered his head "I love you," he said and kissed her slowly.

As the kiss heated up again Paige pulled away ""we'll stop there," she giggled and rolled off the bed I'll make us breakfast," she added and walked out of the room.

Mike watched her go and sighed happily, finally things were falling into place.

**A/N Anyone see that coming? Hope you enjoyed this one**** see ya soon.**


End file.
